


When the Day Met the Night

by 2or3demons



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Victor is sweet, based on Crimsonchains artwork, links to artwork, when moon fell in love with the sun, yuuri is a HOT MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2or3demons/pseuds/2or3demons
Summary: Inspired by Panic! At the Disco’s “When the Day Met the Night” andCrimsonChain’s‘Man in the Moon Victor’ and ‘Man of the Sun Yuuri'Artwork on Tumblr:Yuuri of the Sun+Victor of the Moon<3





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on Ao3. I hope you like it.
> 
> I am very grateful to my proofreader/beta. Thank you Red! You gave me the confidence to post this.
> 
> Also big shoutout to CrimsonChains her artwork is always so beautiful and inspiring

_**“When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night.”** _

\--------------------------------- 

It never fails, the summer is when the Sun gets to share a bit of his sky with the Moon. That alluring Man in the Moon, with his incandescent silver fringe that frames the sculpted alabaster skin of his face, and those eyes... The day he caught a glimpse of the endless blue of those eyes he thought that his light would be extinguished from the lack of air in his lungs. That perfect moon. The Sun has convinced himself that that moon is who he will spend the rest of his days chasing.

Because of their nature they find themselves on opposing ends of an endless obit. Doomed to never be lucid enough or sometimes even present at all when the other is around. So the Sun chases the Moon across the sky, day after day, until that blessed time of year when they can share the sky together. One day that lonely Man of the Sun will be brave enough to reach for that which he has been chasing, but until that day comes he will share the sky and admire that beautiful Moon from afar.

\--------------------------------- 

It is so difficult for him to stay awake through the day, in the past he would just close his eyes and pass the long days of summer content in his slumber. But, something is different now. He had always caught fleeting glimpses of that dazzling Man of the Sun in passing… never enough to truly see what he sees now. How could he have missed it all this time? This stunning mess of a man. _‘Oh gods above, he’s perfect’_

This was the day his whole life turned upside down. He couldn’t tell you what it was that made him do it… He could just say it was like he felt his whole body tingle with expectation, enough to wake him from his deep sleep. The moment his eyes opened though, he could have sworn… was the Man in the Sun reaching to him? If he was, it was a frail attempt at best. When he opened his eyes it had startled the man so badly that he nearly fell over himself. It might have been comical had he not been immediately worried for the wellbeing of the other. The Man of the Sun’s eyes went wide behind the frames of his practical yet adorable glasses. _Oh no..._ he wasn’t sure what was happening but the light from the Sun dimmed a bit, the pallor of his golden skin was off, a shadow crossed his face… _Is he even breathing?_ He reached his own hand out towards the Man of the Sun. “Are you alright?”

\--------------------------------- 

No, he was most certainly not alright. He was spiraling. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to reach out to the slumbering face of the Man in the Moon, he had just looked so beautiful and his body acted on its own. Then the Man in the Moon had opened his eyes and had seen him make his creepy desperate attempt to touch a complete stranger and -- _ohgodsabovehe’sgoingtothinkthati’msomesortofpervert -- whereistheair?! -- oh well it’s been fun, I guess I’ll just die now..._ Yes, he was spiraling… and he really needed to just breathe but his body wasn’t really cooperating with him today… _Oh a hand where’d that come fr--oh another one, how odd…_ Two gentle hands framed his face, and those endlessly blue eyes were right in front of him. His hands shot up and he latched onto the wrists of the man in front of him, with a surprising force.

\--------------------------------- 

“Hello there, I’m going to need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?” He asked in a careful voice. Stunning gold flecked umber eyes bore into his own, and for his question he was given a turse, albeit still shaky, nod. _Okay… annnd breathe, no really… BREATHE!_ No, he can’t panic… “Now you agreed to breathe for me…” He pried the Man of the Sun’s iron grip from around each of his wrists and laid the man’s palms flat against his own chest and inhaled and exhaled “See? Just copy my breaths, can you do that please?” Deep inhale. Count to five. Slow exhale. Deep inhale. Count to five. Slow exhale. Good. The man was starting to copy him and after a couple minutes of just breathing he was starting to get his glow back… _Oh how beautiful._ It was going so well until he really seemed to take in what had just happened… _Oh no_ “Hey it’s okay! You’re okay!” He tried to soothe the Man of the Sun he reached up to push a few strands of the others silky raven hair that had fallen across his eyes. “So beautiful” he murmured what was supposed to be only a personal thought. The golden complexion of the Man of the Sun quickly colored with a furious blush.

\--------------------------------- 

_DID HE JUST--?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_ The Man in the Moon had just rescued him from himself, then called him beautiful! He was a mess on a good day there is no way this man can see him as beautiful… _no way._ But wait, something was off… The Man in the Moon was much closer than he had ever been before… _Wait… where is--_ and there it was just over his shoulder… the dim unoccupied moon. Still just as far as it was before… but the man was here with him… “Y-you… you left… the… your moon” he whispered in awe. The man had the audacity to only send a fleeting glance over his shoulder towards his home-- a place that was supposed to be a part of him-- and give a half-hearted shrug. “Huh, so I did.” It was as if it didn’t even affect him.

\--------------------------------- 

_Well that has never happened before._ He gives a curious look over his shoulder at his moon. It is dark and cold when looking at it from a distance… he wonders for a moment, _is that how people see me?_ But that’s clearly something he can worry about later. He turns back to the Man of the Sun, who has been worriedly glancing back and forth between him and the moon behind him. Raising one hand up to gently cup the still flushed cheek of the man in front of him, he says, “Please don’t worry about that, I honestly didn’t even notice. Are you okay?” He is genuinely concerned, considering this man just had to fight his own body just to breathe.

**“Am I okay?!”**

“Yes. Are you okay? You had me really worried for a minute there.” He lightly brushes a thumb over the high golden cheekbone under his hand. With a smirk he adds, “This sky would be incredibly lonely without you luchik.” He is rewarded with another deep flush that goes beyond his cheeks and down his neck until it disappears beneath his robes. To add fuel to the fire, he drops the hand from the man’s cheek to gather both of his hands and bring them to his lips to brush a featherlight kiss on the man’s knuckles. _He’s too cute!_

\--------------------------------- 

This man is trying to kill him, he swears! His face is on FIRE! And there’s this weirdly scorching tingle radiating from his knuckles now. Yep. This is it. He’s dying. Goodbye world. NO! He can come back from this! He schools his expression into what he can only hope resembles something close to aloof. “I’m sure you would survive without me.” He says turning his face away but not before he notices the other man’s face fall.

\--------------------------------- 

“That’s just not true!” He’s kind of hurt. Why do people think of him as such callous creature? “Don’t you know? I would be nothing without you. Your light makes me all that I am…” he trails off while still holding onto the other’s hand. It was true, he knew that he was at his worst when separated from this wonderful radiant being. Although they don’t really know each other that well, it’d be heartbreaking to lose the one constant thing in his life. “I…” he falters for a moment “I… I know we’ve never really spoken... but, honestly, I feel like I’ve been chasing you my whole life…” he whispers in the space between them.

\--------------------------------- 

That hits him like a whole planet. He grips the Man’s hands tightly which causes him to look up. With a fierce determination he closes his eyes and steals himself. He wants. He wants so badly. Taking a deep breath he meets the impossibly blue eyes on the man in front of him “I feel like I’ve been chasing you my whole life! I… I… Thank you, I don’t know what to say…” His eyes flick down to the man’s flawlessly plush lips for a split second then back up to those eyes that had captivated him early on. He finds himself being pulled in until he is flush against the chest of the man he has admired from afar for so long. Tilting his head up to meet the cool gaze of the other and throws caution to the wind crushing his lips against the others in a passionate-- albeit slightly clumsy-- kiss. The man’s hands find their way into his hair when he deepens the kiss. They pull away for air moments later leaning forehead to forehead, only breathing the shared air between them. Behind them the sky is a brilliant golden; not a cloud to be seen. They may have been chasing each other their entire lives, but now that they’ve caught up everything is golden, and they’ve got from here until eternity.

_**“All was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> in the distance a smol blonde [ cloud keeper ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/11349b270c390190c6a3794bf7a39c12/tumblr_p6b0rsJRAt1u149jro1_540.jpg) rolls his eyes..


End file.
